Although concanavalin A and other lectins inhibit purified (Na ion plus K ion)-ATPase, an enzyme involved in cation transport, concanavalin A stimulates the enzyme when incubated with intact thymocytes. The latter may be a useful model for studying physiological regulation of membrane transport.